Honorable Assassinations
by starstruckk
Summary: They're all beautiful with the great ability to fight, shoot, and lie. It's a secret fraternity of assissins.They kill a man knowing that it will save thousands of others. AU.Pairings undecided.
1. Chapter 1

**An Idea I got as I was watching **Wanted with Angelina Jolie and James McAvoy** again. I think it should be really cool. Used to be License to Kill.**

**_They're all beautiful with the great ability to fight, shoot, and lie_._ It's a secret fraternity of assissins. They like to consider themselves as warriors for the justice. They kill a man knowing that it will save thousands of others. _**

* * *

**Honorable Assassinations  
**_Chapitre Un_

"Shoot" a sexy deep female voice whispered at the silhoutte of a young muscly man holding a silver pistol in his hand. He was aiming at a window with a fat bald businessman wearing an expensive Armani suit, and smoking a Cuban Cigar. The two silhouttes were standing on top of Madison Avenue rooftop, carrying on a mission they were asked to do.

The young man had dark hair with two different colored eyes. He was wearing a button down shirt from Hugo Boss, black pants from Gucci. He was very well dressed and looked immaculately clean, whilst the woman next to him was wearing a tight stained tank top that displayed her right size breast that touched her flat abdomens, and wore a pair of Seven for all mankind shorts that made her tan legs look kilometric. Her hair was messy, but she still looked extremely provocative with her concentrated amber colored eyes, the frown she made with her perfectly arched eyebrows, and the pouty red stained lips that were whispering instructions. "I said _shoot_," She whispered again, starting to lose her patience.

The man stopped for a minute and put down the pistol. He was doubtful, not convinced. "I can't" he whispered. She rolled her deer shaped eyes, pulled a golden pistol out of her brown leather belt, and pointed it at the window where he was pointing it as well. "Shoot. If you don't, I will, and if you don't let me just remind you, you will never be able to be one of _us. _And you know that if you get accepted in the fraternity everything will be much easier for you. Money. Elegance. Justice." the young woman persuaded with a cool voice.

The man concentrated back again at aiming at the fat businessman. It was his first assassination, he was not sure if he had to do it or not, he had fear in his eyes, uncertainty. "Pull, the fucking trigger!" As he was about to pull it, it felt like everything was going slow motion, his actions, the fat man's unbearable brutal laugh, the smoke coming out of his mouth, the sensual voice of the work-partner next him, the traffic's usual noise, and the bullet firing out of the gun he was holding. The bullet hit the window, crashed it, and hit directly the fat man's forehead, directly killing him.

"Job well done" the voice said, in a passive tone. "Get the stuff, we have to get back"

The two ran down to the first floor, the girl's arm around his, pretending to be a couple in front of the hotel's receptionist and other possible eye witnesses. When they got out of the luxury building, they hopped in the red 2008 Ferrari 299 Fiorano, and the man drove the car to an unknown destination whilst the woman started changing clothes into a lime colored Roberto Cavalli cocktail dress and a pair of white Yves Saint Laurent heels. They got to the Plaza Hotel, and stopped the car right in front of the building, the door guy opened the door for the girl, as the guy just got out and threw the key to a valet guy.

"Good Evening Mrs. Block, Mr. Fisher, how was your day today?" The receptionist greeted the two. She had changed because she was potraying a rich ass woman, that never wore sneakers or denim in her life. Everybody in the hotel knew she was a high class lady, with a very expensive and picky taste.

"Just fantastic, Cam and I just had the most wonderful time here in New York City" the girl said as she turned into her charming role.

"If you consider shopping all day fantastic... Girls go crazy over Saks Fifth Avenue, don't they Massie?" Cam asked, as he pretended to be really close to Massie intimatly.

"Who could ever say no to Saks?" Massie smiled, as they walked to the elevator, and pushed the button to the penthouse as the slid their hotel room card. They got out of the golden elevator, and found themselves at the enormous Plaza penthouse where they were staying for the last few months. They saw the other members of the group sitting down around the coffee table, sitting on their couches, talking and laughing.

"Look who's here! How did it go?" Dr. Loni, a middle aged man wearing a burgundy red colored Cashmere sweater with a pair of Pringle of Scotland grey pants asked, as he welcomed the two disciples inside their home. The walls were in black and white thick stripes, and there were lots of pictures of every individual member of their assassin crew.

"He didn't do it at first, but eventually he fired the trigger. We trained him well, I think he's ready now" Massie said as she put down the bag with all of the firearms in the shoe wardrobe.

"I'm very proud of you Cam, I think we did the right choice by taking you in" Dr. Loni said, giving them cups of champagne. Dr. Loni was the one in charge of the assassin crew. He was the one who recruited all of the members, trained them, and found the victims. The victims were all normally extremely rich men/women that were involved in killing, they liked to consider themselves as those who brought justice to earth. Somehow like _Sailor Moon_ characters. Dr. Loni had the tendency to choose young and exceptionally attractive people, preferably ones without parents, or people that left their past behind.

"Listen up, our newest member, Cam just finished his first assignment. Let's make a toast" Dr. Loni stood up as well as the rest of the people in the penthouse. There were about ten people in the room, all exceptionally well dressed, with hair that was recently blown out for hundreds of dollars. They were all too beautiful too be true, and Cam fit in perfectly. "Because the first time, it's never easy" Dr. Loni toasted as he sipped the champagne. "_You just have to believe that killing one of these people, will save thousands of other lives_"

* * *

**Reviews = the story continues**


	2. Chapter 2

**Honorable Assassinations**  
_Chapitre Deux_

_"Listen up, our newest member, Cam just finished his first assignment. Let's make a toast" Dr. Loni stood up as well as the rest of the people in the penthouse. There were about ten people in the room, all exceptionally well dressed, with hair that was recently blown out for hundreds of dollars. They were all too beautiful too be true, and Cam fit in perfectly. "Because the first time, it's never easy" Dr. Loni toasted as he sipped the champagne. "You just have to believe that killing one of these people, will save thousands of other lives"_

Cam walked around the room, presenting himself to his new family. They were his new family. He was disowned by his parents for not getting into university. They were true blue blood people, a royal family in England. They expected so much from him, so much pressure. His father went to Oxford, his mother Harvard university. His big brother Cambridge. The mathematical genius. Him? A failure. All he did was punch a sack, and learn Judo from his sensei. He was left a hundred thousands to get away from the family. He received it and moved to New York City. Changed names, and started a new life. If his family didn't want him, he didn't want them either.

"You must be the famous Cam," he heard a voice from behind. The girl looked Swedish or Norwegian, perfect blonde hair and nice flawless skin with luscious lips. Massie went ahead and presented her to him.

"Cam, this is Olivia Ryan." Massie said in a bored tone, as she stared at her nails.

"Hi, nice to meet you" Cam said, the girl shook hands with him.

"Yeah, you too, how did you get recruited?" Olivia asked. Cam Fisher noticed how pretty the girl was, actually the room was full of pretty people, it was like the club of the young and beautiful. From seventeen to twenty years olds. All really tall, thin and extremely stylish.

"Uhm, I was in the city last month, I was having a cup of cappucino at this bar, apparently Dr. Loni has been researching me since I stepped foot in America. He came up to me, kinapped me, and I found myself in this warehouse with him, Massie and Josh Hotz, was it? They asked me to shoot this dead man who was hanged already, testing me. I finally did, and they explained that I had so much potential." Cam explained for the third time in those fifteen long minutes.

"Uh, interesting, I hope we get put in a mission together, I'd like to get to know you better, you seem like a nice person" Olivia said when she saw Massie Block getting extremely irritated. She walked away, and Cam and Massie stepped in the balcony, with the gorgeous view of New York City.

"So. Why did Olivia Ryan seem so afraid of you?" Cam finally managed to ask, not sure if it was appropriate. Massie snickered, as she crossed kilometric looking legs.

"I'm kind of the boss around here. I've been here the longest, they have to respect me. Dr. Loni created this fraternity and I was the first member ever."

"Didn't you have a problem with killing all these people?" Cam asked intrigued.

"Not really. After I was born to be a criminal. Both my parents were professional killers back in Paris." Massie answered non-chalantly. She didn't bother to go further in the conversation.

"Really, what happened? How did you end up in New York?"

"Will you _ever_ stop asking questions?!" Massie snapped as she got up. Cam bolted as she shouted at him. Okay, just a few seconds ago, everything seemed fine. What was going on with Massie Block?

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound rude" He apologized.

"It's alright. I'm sorry I didn't mean to shout at you" Massie apologized as well, now facing the door back into the Plaza's suite. "Shall we go back in?" She asked. Cam nodded, and followed the overly beautiful girl inside.

The party was all about meeting the new family, Cam met the rest of the people, but after a few seconds completely forgot most of their names, not voluntarily. As the party was concluding, Dr. Loni called in Massie with Cam. Massie was Cam's mentor, she explained, taught and always followed Cam for the next few months or so, depended on Cam's progress. Everyone had a mentor when they started, they were the ones who got them out of trouble if anything happened, the ones that convinced them that everything that they were doing was all for the best.

Doctor Loni's office was very full of files and books. There was a dark wooden handcarved table with a computer, printer, scanner, speakers, telephone and a few paper files as well, it looked nothing out of the common, everything was so normal, that nobody would think of this office as a criminal's. He made a gesture to tell the two teenagers to sit on the comfortable looking puffy chair.

"So, the mission went well," Dr. Loni stated as he grabbed a black Mont Blanc fountain pen and started writing on what seemed to be Cam's file, in a very loopy handwriting.

"Yes, the event was very close to perfect: the way he shot the gun was impeccable, the aim as well. He is very fast in the action, he is an extremely good liar, especially with the receptionist, the way he acted was very believable. The only problem was that he hesitated before he shot the trigger" Massie explained in full detail. Cam couldn't help a smile, Massie didn't show how pleased she was with him back then, but now that she had to be honest with Dr. Loni, she needed to admit everything.

"Well, that's good. Since you have to practice more, especially with the _uncertainty _I will give you another mission_. _If you want to be part of this, every single movement has to be a ten, Right now you got nine out of ten right. It's not bad, it's very good actually you should be pleased with yourself" Dr. Loni complimented his fellow alum.

"What's the next one?" Cam couldn't help asking. Dr. Loni handed him a red paper file. He could have guessed all the red files were to classify the next victims. His one instead was a yellow one. He opened it.

_**Name:** Joanne Hamilton  
**Age:** 40  
**Job:** Owns a Dancewear Store  
**Reason:** Gets clandestines to bring clothes with terrible quality from China and kills them all without paying. She killed over fifty people until now, she sell cheap clothes for the same amount as Dolce and Gabbana items.  
__**Timetable:  
**09.00: Pilates in Lexington Avenue penthouse balcony.  
10.00: Dancewear Store  
11.00: Dancewear Store  
12.00: Lunch Break at Balthazar's  
13.00: Central Park walk to burn calories.  
14.00: Back to Dancewear Store  
15.00 - 19.00: Dancewear Store  
19.00: Cocktail at Mood.  
20.00: Dinner at home  
21.00: Pilates again. Penthouse balcony.  
22.00: TV.  
22.30: Sleep  
**When to act:** During her evening pilate session  
**Where:** Apartment facing their Lex Ave house. Twenty-third Floor. The spot with the 'x' put in masking tape. Look north and you will see the Hamilton's home._

"So, you will be using a rifle. It's in this bag I provided for you. It will be tomorrow morning, at nine pm. Everything has to go perfect, alright Cam?" Cam nodded. "Massie, you know I trust you"

"I won't disappoint" Massie smiled.

"Oh, and I forgot. This place you will be shooting from is an office. So dress smart. Pretend you work there. This card will get you access" Dr. Loni handed an envalope. Massie took it in. "I put the money you earned from the last mission in your credit card. Enjoy" Dr. Loni finally finished.

"Thanks so much" Cam thanked him from the bottom of his heart. Massie smirked, for her money was nothing now. A million per mission was nothing for her anymore. She had enough money to buy the whole of the Rockefeller center.

"Well, it's not that much, half of what Massie gets right now. But if you get this one right, we might add a few thousand dollars" Dr. Loni claimed, Cam smiled eager to get it right.

"I'll try to not disappoint"

* * *

**special thanks to beachbabe010 for reviewing twice (: I don't know why the story got deleted, but idk. Hope you enjoyed the chapter**

**Review?**


End file.
